


Promises

by disney_rox_my_sox



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Not really though, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_rox_my_sox/pseuds/disney_rox_my_sox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really... This is just a sexy times, smut-filled ficlet. No reason or purpose aside from this one scene of explicit, dirty Norkington goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

"Is this enough for you, North?" The smug voice whispered hotly from below.

North groaned and bit his lip. He swore he could feel - FEEL - Wash's lips as they smirked against his aching cock, though he couldn't bear to actually look down, knowing the sight of his blonde lover down there would pull him dangerously close to the edge. Despite the fact the man's lush lips were within minute distance of him, they had done no more than graze teasingly up and down his length. He wanted to dive his hands in Wash's hair, force his mouth closer to create some fucking friction, but he couldn't. Not only because he was thrilling in the play, but because York had his hands trapped at the wrists behind his back.

North felt his own belt being used to restrain his hands in that vulnerable position. He was truly at the mercy of his two lovers now, but he didn't care. He was lost in a haze of sensation and lust. The bite of the leather belt, it's tangy scent, all added another layer to his growing desire. It was only tightened into a hotter knot in his belly when he felt York's wet lips brushing against the sensitive shell of his ear.

"What's that, North? I don't think we quite caught that." And there was DEFINITELY a smirk on the brunette's face as he said the words. Because, just as he voiced the question, he grazed his short nails from one hand right at the base of North's spine, just above his butt. It was an action that always got a fierce and fast response.

This time was no different. North let out a harsh "Fuck!" and his hips jerked unconsciously forward. Instead of feeling the teasing retreat of Wash's mouth though, North let out another "Oh, shit!" when the kneeling blonde allowed the tip of North's thrusting cock to slip passed his lips. He felt a brief instant of intense sucking before Wash pulled away with an obscene pop.

"Mmmm..." Savoured the blonde on his knees, licking his lips as he revelled in the flavour of North's precum. "I don't know about you, North, but that definitely tastes like more to me."

Pressing his front against the warm muscles of North's back, York made an inquisitive sound in his throat. He was busy nibbling and sucking at the pulsing vein in North's neck, but Wash's comment caught his attention enough to pull him away from his own feast. "Hmm, you're going to have to let me try then." He hummed.

North panted when he saw York leaning down around his waist, grabbing Wash's chin not so delicately and pulling his face up so their lips could connect. York ravaged Wash's mouth. His tongue plunged deep into the warm, wet recesses of their youngest lover. He swept all over with his dexterous muscle, attempting to glean every last taste of North and Wash combined together. He only pulled away when he captured the needy whine Wash let loose. He eased his hold on the kneeling man's chin and looked tenderly into the fair face below him. Parting with a delicate peck to the kiss-reddened lips, he whispered. "North first, we promised. Then I'll take care of you."

Since the two had been ignoring the tall blonde standing between them for far too long - not that North was complaining after getting to witness that display - the brunette decided to bring attention back to the man of the hour. He encased the base of the man's throbbing cock in his tight fist and, as he straightened up from his bent over position, raised his hand in one firm upwards stroke.

"Christ." North cursed at the fullness of the sensation after going so long with only teasing touches. He bit his lip when York's thumb ended the caress by swiping the juices from his leaking tip.

Wash watched with rapt attention as York rubbed the sticky wetness into the pulse point on North's throat before the brown head descended to lick and bite and suck at the spot he had just enhanced with North's heady flavour. North's eyes rolled back in his head, and his eyelids fluttered closed in bliss. Wash thought this was a good time to set his own plan in motion, since North's attention was not on him. Without any warning, keeping his eyes steadily on North's face, the younger man fully engulfed the cock before him deep into his mouth and down to the back of his throat.

The reaction was perfect. North's eyes snapped open so fast, suddenly riveted on Wash's lips around him. His face flushed with the heat of ecstasy, and his pulse under York's tongue started thrumming madly as all the blood seemed to rush down into the engorged staff in Wash's mouth. The smaller blonde slowly pulled away, letting his wet lips slide along his lover's length while he sucked, milking North as he removed his mouth.

"Fucking - Please!" North begged.

So Wash did it again. And then again. Each time he went down, he went as far as he could, not closing the heat of his mouth until he felt his lover's cock at the very back of his throat. Only then did he tighten his lips to allow the bigger blonde to feel the moist heat encasing him. Finally, after waiting just long enough for North to start thrusting his hips, Wash would suck harshly, hollowing out his cheeks to allow the most amount of wet skin to slide along the length of North's cock as he pulled up.

North watched, entranced, and growled incoherently in his chest. York, too, couldn't take his eyes off the sight as the younger man expertly obliterated their oldest lover with his mouth. All the while, the brunette whispered hotly into North's skin about all the things he would do to Wash after North came.

The throaty promises against his neck, the indescribable feeling of Wash milking him, were all too much for North. Barely twelve strokes and he was coming in had spurts down Wash's throat. It took both the kneeling blonde and the standing brunette behind him to keep his hips from pistoning too hard for the younger man to take. Wash didn't let up, though. He continued to suck every last drop from North, until his cock was nearly too sensitive for the contact. York didn't stop either. He crooned sweetly into North's ear as his orgasm left him drained and sapped of energy.

Then York gently undid the belt around North's wrists while Wash held his hands steady at his waist. The brunette coaxed North to lean back into him while Wash stood up. Then the two of them shuffled an exhausted North to the bed. Wash placed a blanket over top of their barely conscious lover while York ruffled North's blonde hair and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. Then he stood and allowed Wash to lovingly smooth down the hair York just mussed and press his own kiss to North's forehead. Before North drifted off into post-orgasmic bliss, he saw York pull Wash's back tightly against his front as he spoke.

"Rest, babe. I have a promise to keep to Wash, now."


End file.
